


a not so sober story

by cacographist



Series: more than what we are [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Onghwang, i miss onghwang, idily, the title sucks I know, they drink a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacographist/pseuds/cacographist
Summary: graduation is right around the corner but many feelings are still unsolvedidily au





	a not so sober story

"Hey, where are you going?" Seongwu asked Minhyun as the older tries to stir from the crowd around them.

 

"Just a second." He smiled, the smile Seongwu dubbed as the tipsy smile, even though the older only had a bottle but that's only because Minhyun is such a lightweight.

 

Seongwu just stares at his back as he slides through the crowd until he can't see him anymore. He just shrugged and took another drink from his beer bottle.

 

He just stared at the performer in their usual bar. The singer is singing about loving someone so much you hurt yourself. And Seongwu being the masochist he is just closed his eyes and think of the only person he can think about in that context.

 

The said person came back besides him but not as close as before as he brings up his camera and points it at the also tipsy Seongwu. The raven haired-man being used to it, posed and starts singing to his bottle–which is now almost empty.

 

Minhyun just kept his focus on filming the younger, fondness exploding on his face. He laughed out loud when Seongwu gave the bottle a bunch of pecks then immediately downed it. The older emptied his own as well and put his arm around his best friend.

 

They let the music take over.

 

 

🌑

 

  
"Hey do you already have something to wear next weekend?" Sungwoon asked him as they ate some cheap snacks on the field bench.

 

Another afternoon after their graduation rehearsal means trying to accept the fact that they are finally done and will be part of the real world in a week or so.

  
"Yeah, I'm wearing my dad's old suit." Seongwu replied. His mom had been bugging him–since he decided to enter the same university they both graduated on–to wear the same outfit that his late dad wore on their graduation.

 

"Aww, that's sweet. Uncle would be so proud." Sungwoon said with a closed smile because his cheeks are stuffed.

 

Sungwoon is always just like that, smiley and supportive. Well Seongwu also thinks not really since he gives him shit most of the time because "he's older," just like last night when the younger came knocking on his door at 2 AM "crying shitfaced again for the millionth time," according to the older.

 

_"H-hyung! Sungwoon-hyung!" Seongwu drunkily banged on the older's apartment door. After a couple of beats he heard footsteps approaching the door._

 

_"YA HA SUNGWOON" He screamt as he fell onto the floor because he was leaning on the door._

 

_"Who the fuck is he with now?" Sungwoon, with eyebrows furrowed so hard, scratched his head and asked because he already knows the reason why the younger is here again at this time. And he really is spot-on._

 

_"I-I don't know." The drunkard replied on his smiling and crying state. "A buff guy, like REALLY FUCKING BUFF with tats." He tried to describe the guy's huge guns by flexing his non-existent ones. And gestures on the areas where tattoos are located._

 

_Now he's just crying on the floor so the shorter one used his strength to lift the crying dumbass on the floor and onto the sofa._

 

_"Shit Seongwu. Remember? Time check." Sungwoon said as he patted the younger's head and took away his half-empty bottle and put it on the table._

 

_He ignored the stupid question. The sobbing loudly continued. And by them it's like the older can feel the pain the younger is going through._

 

_"Sshh, it's okay." The older said. "Well not really 'cause you're still a weak-ass bitch who can't confess shit." He tried his best to comfort him by stroking his hair and back softly._

 

_Seongwu is too tired to fire back and he knows what his hyung means. He cares for him, have been for as long as he can remember. Being childhood friends and all._

 

_He didn't remember much after that, just that he cried his heart out, again. He also remembers the older giving him a blanket and a-_

 

His little flashback got interrupted by a call, he was not expecting. Sungwoon looked at him and asked who it was.

 

"It's Minhyun." He replied but the older just rolled his eyes at him 'cause he's smiling like a puppy again like he wasn't just strayed ten hours ago.

 

Seongwu just ignored him and answered the call.

 

"SEONGWU COME QUICK IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Minhyun screamed.

 

It wasn't even on speaker but Sungwoon still heard it.

 

"Time check. Your fucking heart has a problem." Sungwoon said as the younger quickly packs his things.

 

 

🌒

 

  
Minhyun's dad opened up the door for Seongwu when he arrived.

 

"Hi uncle!" He beams at the man that's almost his dad considering he's been a bother to him for almost seven years.

 

"Is that Seongwu? Come sit sweetie." Seongwu heard Minhyun's mom from the living room.

 

His uncle just smiled at him and followed him suit.

 

"Hi auntie!" Seongwu said and Minhyun's mom kissed his cheek.

 

"Look at you! I never thought I'd live to see the day you're both gonna graduate." She joked.

 

Seongwu laughed as well because it's true. He still remembered the day Minhyun told her that he got delayed which ended on a night of partying and getting shitfaced level drunk. He made that night as joyful as possible for his best friend, even though he was disappointed as fuck on himself as well.

 

"Aren't you busy? Why did Minhyun call you up again?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea. She always drinks tea. Seongwu still remembers the first time she offered him one. And that was the moment he felt he was accepted as more than Minhyun's goofy friend but also as family.

 

"I don't know too, he just said there was an emergency." He answered because as he was as clueless as them.

 

"He's probably just overreacting again." Uncle said and flipped the page of the newspaper he was reading. "Any plans for after?" He adds.

 

"Well, not really but I'll find a job as soon as I can." He says with a chuckle because he truly has no idea what to do.

 

"Oh that's nice, You should take your time, I know you'll do well." He paused on his reading to give Seongwu a small smile.

 

"You know Minhyun-nie is planning on taking law. I think he wants to follow my father's footsteps." His auntie brought up. The way she said it so nonchalantly made Seongwu thought it wasn't big news or anything.

 

But he didn't.

 

He just sat there because he didn't know how to respond to the bomb she just dropped. He wondered if Minhyun ever said anything since he can't remember anything but he's sure he didn't.

 

Before he could even respond to them Minhyun came out of his room upstairs and stares at him. He stares back for a couple of seconds then Minhyun said "come on."

 

"Duty calls." He smiled to Minhyun's parents then ran upstairs.

 

 

🌓

 

  
He stepped in Minhyun's room and sat on his usual spot on a bean-bag near the door.

 

"What's this 'EMERGENCY?'" He mocked him with matching air quotes.

 

After fidgeting for a minute the older finally turned around. Holding two button-down shirts, one black and the other blue.

 

Seongwu didn't notice earlier but the older looked like he just woke up, even still wearing his sleeping-clothes. Which was always tank-top and boxers. Not that he minds because he's used to it now. But the first month of sleeping over for their thesis though, it being a struggle was an understatement.

 

"What should I wear?" The older said with a yawn. Then alternately lift both shirts up.

 

He groans and face palms. "Are you fucking serious?" He almost screamed.

 

"What? It's my last gig before graduation I need to look my best." He answered like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And it's a huge event."

 

"What? I thought you're not gonna attend the ceremony." Seongwu is too tired for this. He've been walking around since morning, not to mention he had a hangover, and his brain can't handle shit anymore.

 

"I'm not but I'm still counted as a graduate right? It's not even a big deal they're just gonna give diplomas out." He said as he hangs the shirts on the closet. "Why are you even attending anyway?"

 

"Need I remind you that this is not just for me but also for my hometown who's been waiting for me to graduate since forever." He said, annoyed.

 

"But Seongwu-ah it's also my birthday." The older whined.

 

"So what? You're just going to spend it next year with your law friends anyway. You could all go to a lawful bar and drink all you want as long as it's allowed by the law. Right attorney?" The younger snapped, enunciating that attorney at the end, still pissed that his so-called best friend didn't bother at all to mention or even hint it to him.

 

"Actually it's not just that." The older just ignored him then sits on his bed with his guitar. The sun just hits him perfectly on that spot. Hitting his head to show his hazel eyes, sharp nose, and highlights his brown hair just right.

 

The younger quietly sat on his spot and waited for what's gonna happen because even though they know each other for so long, Minhyun is still weird and unpredictable, but mostly weird.

 

Maybe that's why he keeps falling and falling.

 

"I was actually working on a new song. And I need feedback from you." He said which made the younger blush but he hides it by looking down. He's that weak. "As a friend." The older jokingly adds.

 

Seongwu sarcastically laughs and rolls his eyes.

 

The older starts strumming then sang his song about thinking of how he thought he's gonna spend forever with someone. And the younger of course had no choice but to stare. It's not his fault, he's just a really attentive person.

 

"Are you sad, attorney?" The younger said, annoyed. First he didn't tell him about law school and now he's acting sad like he's going through a tough break-up.

 

The older just rolled his eyes. 

 

 

**🌔**

 

 

"Cheers!" Sungwoon said then clinked their bottles together.

 

Seongwu downed his beer but his eyes are still focused on the stage. Well actually the person on the stage, who's smiling so widely because Seongwu knows he loves what he's doing so much.

 

"Hi everyone, this is going to be my last performance..." He trailed off and the crowd murmurred with disappointment. "As a student." He adds. The the crowd erupted on with cheers and applause.

 

"I would like to dedicate this to the people who supported me with this for several years now and especially to my best friend Seongwu." He pointed at the younger's direction and Seongwu responded by raising his bottle. "I couldn't have done it without you. I love you." Minhyun beams at him and if you ask the younger if his heart skipped a beat at that he'd deny it.

 

"Dude." The fireworks Seongwu was seeing immediately dissipated as Minhyun added that with a smirk because he knew the younger was teased.

 

He started strumming and singing, or blessing this mere humans with his angelic voice as Seongwu likes to call it. He knows people don't deserve the beauty, both inside and outside, of Hwang Minhyun.

  
  
Seongwu now has a complete and senseful excuse to stare, so he does. Taking a gulp from his beer every once in a while.

  
  
Beside him, his other friend laughedloudly at his whipped ass. Saying something that sounds a lot like _you're so fucking stupid_.

  
  
Minhyun finished then thanked the audience again. He immediately went straight to his two friends.

  
  
"Hey let's go to Busan." The brown-haired boy said, still intoxicated but not as much as he is on the stage earlier.

  
  
"What? No! Graduation is this Sunday." Seongwu responded tipsily.

  
  
"Come on! We'll drive back on Saturday night so you can still make it. Please, it's my birthday." He pleaded while holding both Seongwu's hands. "You too hyung, You should come too." The lightweight points at the laughing Sungwoon who's watching their drunken exchange.

  
  
"What? No!" The oldest tried to reason but Minhyun already walked away, thinking they're all set.

  
  
Seongwu stared at the older with the best puppy-eyes he can muster in this state. "You'll come too, right hyung?"

  
  
"No." The older replied with finality. There's no way in hell he'll miss his work for a roadtrip.

  
  
"Come on hyung, you can't let me go alone with him. I need emotional support." The younger basically whines.

  
  
"I said no. Time check." The blonde glared at him. Enunciating the last two words.

  
  
"He already said you should come. Imagine getting an all-expense paid deal from The Hwang Minhyun himself. We could get shitfaced drunk for a couple of days without damaging our already empty wallets." He tried to bargain.

 

The older hummed for a minute with arms crossed.

  
  
He rolled his eyes then said, "Urgh. Fine, you had me at getting shitfaced." The older smiled then clinked their bottles again. "But remember, time check."

 

"Yeah yeah." Seongwu replied because in whatever state he may be he can't forget the promise he made to his hyung.

 

The promise to confess to Minhyun who he has been pining for for seven years as soon as he can. He tried all year but everytime he does he's just reminded of everything he can't let go of just yet.

 

He thinks that maybe, just maybe this trip is a great opportunity for that since it's their last one after all before graduation.

 

He will confess on this trip.

 

He will.

 

He can.

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> hi if u reached this part tysm 
> 
> i wanna say thank u for giving this a chance
> 
> im still new to writing so its still messy
> 
> im sorry if its not idily enough cuz idk shit
> 
> im gonna update as soon as inspiration strikes again


End file.
